Redemption
by ForeignMusicLyrics
Summary: The war is over and it is time to leave Ba Sing Se and go their separate ways. Aang and Katara have a tribe to rebuild, Sokka and Suki have a village to protect, Toph has parents to see, and Firelord Zuko has a nation to run. He suggests a small detour and winds up running into two people from his tumultuous past and is given the chance to redeem himself of his past mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

"Sokka, I'm not going to give you a foot massage!"

"Aw, come on! They hurt!" Sokka protested.

"Why in the world would they hurt?" Suki challenged.

"I stepped on a sharp rock yesterday! Didn't _anybody_ notice?" he questioned, looking around at the other occupants of Appa's saddle, who shook their heads.

"I remember a lot of whining and complaining," Katara replied, "But you always complain."

Sokka sighed. "Please, SuSu?" he begged.

"SuSu?" Zuko inquired skeptically, an amused smile threatening the corners of his mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Suki rebuked.

"Come on, it's a term of _endearment. _Plus, you're one to talk, _ZuZu_," Sokka teased.

Zuko's good eye narrowed. "All in favor of casting Sokka overboard?" he suggested. Hands immediately shot up in the air, and Appa gave a roar.

"All in favor of making Zuko _walk_ back to the fire nation?" Sokka shot back.

"Sokka, we are flying over the ocean. He can't walk on _water,_" Katara pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Swim. Whatever," Sokka replied.

"Guys, we are almost to the fire nation. We only have to go a few more hours without killing each other," Aang told them, "Or throwing each other overboard. I know it's been a _long_ journey from Ba Sing Se, but there's only a few more hours until we don't have to deal with the mighty Firelord and Mai anymore," he teased.

"Aang, I was thinking last night. I made plans before we left to take Uncle to Ba Sing Se to release the prisoners of war from the Boiling Rock."

Katara sighed. "You want to go, don't you?"

"I want to make sure that everything is being handled correctly," he admitted, "It would only be a half day's detour. It won't take that much longer to get there than it would to make it to the Palace."

Aang nodded. "We can do that. What do you guys think?" he asked.

"Anything to delay seeing my parents!" Toph replied.

Mai groaned. "I just got out, now I get to go back," she complained. "But if you think it's a good idea, then we should go," she added, her voice still possessing her signature monotony.

"That's the spirit!" Aang exclaimed. "Alright boy," he addressed Appa, "Let's go!"

Hours of flying and many false alarms by Toph later, they finally spotted the dormant volcano.

"Ah, the memories," Sokka sighed, giving Zuko a mock punch in the shoulder.

"Yep. Good times," he replied.

Minutes later, Appa touched down on the prison yard. The many fire nation officials who were directing the prisoners stopped and stared, bowing when they saw the Firelord dismount the bison.

"Your majesty," said a man who approached Zuko. "I hardly recognized you with your hair down and in such attire. Welcome to the boiling rock." Looking down at himself, Zuko remembered the green robe he still wore from his time in Ba Sing Se.

"General Gao," he greeted the man, "How have things been going?"

"Swimmingly. We were able to efficiently separate the prisoners of war from the true criminals. They are all making their way up now," the General reported.

Zuko nodded. "The Warden hasn't been giving you any trouble?" he checked. The General shook his head.

"None at all. I think he might be afraid of you," he replied.

"Well, we weren't exactly on good terms the last time we saw each other," Zuko affirmed. "How will the prisoners be getting home?"

"We will be dividing them into different groups according to where they live. They will be taken to separate airships which will escort them to a dropping point as close to their homes as possible, just like you planned."

"And you have had no issues?"

"None that we have encountered so far," the General affirmed.

"Good. Thank you for the update," Zuko replied, bowing and saluting the General, who reciprocated the gesture before retreating.

Zuko stayed for a few minutes to watch the one hundred-some prisoners streaming from the gates of the prison and into the yard. He was filled with a sense of pride and accomplishment as he thought of all the families whose lost loved ones would be returning to them. This was only one of the prisons, and since it was maximum security, it was reserved, usually, for leaders of the enemy's forces. This was nothing compared to what was happening all over the world this week.

He tried, however, not to think about the countless soldiers who had not been as lucky as the ones he saw exiting the prison. These men and women were _alive._ As the Fire Prince, he had heard many stories about what was done to many of the captured soldiers. Most were gruesome, horrifying, and downright barbaric.

At least it was all over. These soldiers and many others would be going home.

He smiled as he watched the faces of the men who had previously given up all aspiration of ever leaving this wretched island. The once bleak and indifferent expressions that Zuko had seen as a prisoner here were lit up with hope. Hope for getting out of here, hope for seeing their loved ones, and hope for the future. The war was finally over, and now they, like Zuko, got to return home.

There was one face in the crowd, however, that stood out— that Zuko _recognized. _His mouth moved before he even had time to process his words and their consequences.

"Gansu!"

He really hadn't intended to shout, but by the time he realized that he had it was too late. The familiar face from a lifetime ago turned in his direction, seeking the voice that had said his name. Another man turned and fixed his gaze on Zuko as well, a man that he was sure he had never before seen.

Gansu made his way through the crowd toward the man who had called his name, the other man in tow. When he reached him, he bowed and saluted him with his fist against his palm. Zuko returned the gesture.

"Young traveller, it is good to see you again," Gansu greeted.

"It is good to see you, too, alive and well," Zuko replied.

"This is my son, Sensu," the older man introduced. Zuko gave him a bow and salute as well.

"It especially good to hear that you are okay. Lee told me much about you," he informed Sensu.

"Sensu, this young man aided our family shortly before I left to find you," Gansu explained. "So, what brings you our lovely home?" he joked, gesturing to the giant prison behind him. Zuko frowned, unsure what to tell the man.

"Well—" he began uncertainly, but was swiftly interrupted.

"Your majesty," said the General, "I apologize for the interruption, but the Warden has heard that you are here and would like to speak with you and his niece."

Gansu and Sensu blanched, their eyes going wide. "Your _majesty?_" the older man exclaimed, incredulous.

Zuko awkwardly scratched at the back of his head. "Uh..."

"Do you two not know who you are speaking to?" the General questioned with disbelief obvious in his voice, "I mean, his attire sort of puts him out of context, but still! This is Firelord Zuko!" he exclaimed.

The two former prisoners took a step back involuntarily.

"F-firelord?"

A/N: This is my little toe-dip into the A:tLA Fanfiction Fandom. Just a little story (probably a two or three shot) to sort of test the waters:D Not sure about quality, it seemed pretty awkward. But after watching Zuko Alone again for the billionth time, I decided that I couldn't _not_ do a little tribute to Lee and his family. I hope that you like it so far! Please review:)


	2. Chapter 2

"_F-firelord?"_

Zuko scowled and ran his fingers through his hair, looking away from the two men in tattered clothing before him.

"I may not have been entirely truthful with you and your family," he admitted.

Gansu let out a humorless laugh. "No, I guess you weren't. You're Zuko, huh? We've heard a lot of stories about you within these walls."

Zuko sighed in frustration. "I am sorry for not being truthful with your family, Gansu. I was on the run from both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. I had no choice, if you had known who I was..." he trailed off, remembering the actions of the villagers after they discovered his true identity. The words _I hate you _rang through his head, clear as a bell.

"I understand. It does, of course, come as a shock. The _Prince_ of the nation my son was out fighting slept in our barn, ate our food," Gansu replied, shaking his head, trying to digest it all.

"I watched friends die at the hands of your people."

Zuko looked at the young man who had spoken for the first time, and saw pain and a bit of anger in his glare. It was a simple sentence, a statement of fact, but it struck home for Zuko.

Sensu was not done. "I have burns all over my body from their torture," he continued, rolling up his sleeve to exhibit the red splotches that decorated his arm. Involuntarily, Zuko's hand went to touch his own scar. "How do I know that you are not just like them, huh? How do I know that you are different from every firebender that I've ever met?" Sensu's voice had raised in volume and many of the people in the yard, former prisoners and Fire Nation soldiers alike, had turned to look at them.

Zuko lifted his ashamed gaze to meet the smoldering eyes of the man standing accusatively before him. Along with the anger and pain was fear. Sensu appeared confident, proud, steady, but Zuko could see in his eyes that he was afraid. He had learned to fear the Fire Nation and anyone associated with it, and at that moment he was verbally rebuking its leader. Zuko was impressed with the young soldier's bravery. He could plainly see that Sensu was expecting some kind of retribution. He was royalty, after all, being yelled at by a mere peasant, a former prisoner no less.

"Sensu, please," Gansu began, grabbing his son's wrist.

"No! I don't _care_ if he's the Firelord! He can throw me back in prison if he wants! He needs to know what he's done!" Sensu yelled. Zuko turned away and closed his eyes. "You can't turn your back on it! Are you going to say _anything?_"

Zuko walked a few feet and climbed upon a small raised platform. Eyes followed him as he stood tall and addressed the former prisoners.

"People of the Earth Kingdom, of the Water Tribes," he began, projecting his voice so that it bounced off of the metal walls and echoed all around the yard. "My name is Firelord Zuko. I know that you have all suffered greatly at the hands of the Fire Nation— of my father. Many people have lost their lives in this terrible war. Good people, innocent people, people who just wanted to protect what they loved the most. We have hurt so many people and uprooted countless lives. While I know that there is _nothing_ I can do to truly make up for all of the devastation the Fire Nation has caused, I would like you all to know that I will at least try. I am sorry for all of the devastation my family and those who served it have caused. A period of my life was spent as a fugitive, traveling in the Earth Kingdom. I saw the great devastation that my people caused first-hand. But along with the ruin I saw people who fought long and hard. The people of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes are strong, resilient, and they never give up without a fight. Despite all of the anguish, you found ways to go on, to be happy, to survive. I promise you that life will be better from now on. You have my word." Zuko then knelt before the crowd and kowtowed before them, exhibiting the deepest form of humility and respect.

Sensu watched in shock and awe with the rest of the crowd. The _Firelord _was bowing to them, to prisoners! He was on his knees, arms extended before him, forehead pressed to the filthy ground. For the past hundred years, the word _Firelord_ was always spoken as if a dirty word. It almost always carried with it a negative connotation. The Firelord had been the face of all ruthlessness, all evil, all tyranny. But now? Now the new Firelord was lowering himself to the ground, genuflecting before a bunch of shaggy, unwashed prisoners of war.

It was immediately obvious that Sensu had misjudged him. All of his fear of retribution for confronting the young man faded away. This was not the kind of ruler who had let power get into his head. He didn't toss around his subjects and have people arrested for challenging him. He _respected_ them.

And, even though Firelord Zuko was not _their _ruler, the people in the crowd began to, one by one, reciprocate his gesture. When Zuko sat up, he found the former prisoners bowing back to him. Not from fear or pressure or duty, but out of their own sheer will. Zuko was touched, a feeling of happiness flooding his chest. Perhaps they did not hate him. Perhaps the honor of the nation that was now his could be restored, after all. He stood, and the crowd followed suit.

"We may all seem different, but if there is one thing that my travels have taught me is that we are all one and the same," he continued. "We are divided in so many ways. By element, by bending power, by class, by nobility. But really, we are all one people. We all hurt the same way, we all have basic human needs, and we all want to feel safe, secure, and loved. My friend the Avatar has taught me that separation is an illusion. You are my equals, and we are all a part of the human race. We need to be helping each other, not tearing each other apart in the name of power. That was something my father could never see, and you have all suffered the consequences of his blind ambition. I know that many of you do not trust me or the Fire Nation, and believe me, I understand why. But all I am saying is to give us a chance to right these many wrongs. All I ask for is a shot at forgiveness." Zuko finished with a bow and fire nation salute, smiling softly when the crowd bowed back to him. "Now, go home to your families. This war is over," he concluded, stepping down from the raised platform and returning to the two men he was previously speaking with.

"Sensu, I have done many things wrong in my life. I have been given more second chances than I deserve, but because of that I finally found the right path. I know it is a lot to ask for, but—" Zuko began, speaking directly to the young soldier, who interrupted him.

"You are forgiven. Any ruler who can humble himself like that in front of his subjects is worthy of forgiveness in my book. I don't know what wrongs you have committed, but I am sure that you will make up for them," Sensu assured him. A smile tugged at the corners of Zuko's mouth.

"I appreciate your understanding, Sensu," Zuko replied, before turning to the soldier's father. "Gansu?"

"Of course I forgive you," he replied. Zuko nodded appreciatively.

"Father... I think we are needed to get on the Gondola so the Airships can take us home," Sensu observed. Gansu nodded. Zuko held out his hand.

"Please, wait one minute. I will be right back," he promised, before running over to the corner of the yard in which the Avatar and his friends sat on the flying bison. After a speedy conversation, Zuko returned with the entire group. "Gansu, Sensu... My friends and I would be honored if you accepted our offer to personally fly you back home," Zuko proposed. Gansu raised his eyebrows.

"The Avatar wants to fly us home on his flying bison?" he asked, looking at the tattoed young boy.

"Actually, it was Zuko's idea, but we are happy to go along with it," Aang corrected, "It's not much of a detour. We needed to head to that area to drop off Toph anyhow."

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose..." Gansu replied uncertainly.

"You wouldn't be imposing! We love adventure," Aang insisted.

"Alright, then. We accept. Thank you for the invitation," Gansu replied. Aang nodded.

"Now hop aboard! You guys are going to _love_ this! I hope you're not afraid of heights!" Aang exclaimed, jumping up onto Appa's neck.

"Yep. Flying's just great," Toph mumbled sarcastically.

"Mai, your uncle wanted to see us before we left," Zuko told her, "Aang, we'll be right back, it will only take a minute." Aang nodded.

When Zuko returned with Mai, the blush still hadn't faded from his cheeks. As they climbed aboard the saddle, Suki laughed.

"You're blushing," she observed, giggling.

"I am not!" he protested, frowning, sitting down as Appa took off into the air, leaving the Boiling rock behind them.

"No, you're _definitely_ blushing," Sokka confirmed, "What did Mai's uncle say? I'll bet it was something _really_ embarrassing!"

"Yeah!" Toph exclaimed, excitement in her voice. "He probably wanted to talk to you about _Maiko,"_ she teased. Zuko's eyes widened.

"_Maiko?_" he questioned, horrified.

"Yeah, you know. Like Mai and Zuko. It's your couple name!" Katara explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is _that _what you guys do in your spare time? Think up couple names?" Zuko questioned, annoyance in his voice.

"Pretty much. There's Sukka," Sokka began, elbowing his girlfriend meaningfully, "And there's Kataang... Ooh, ooh! And my personal favorite! Jetara!"

"Sokka, what..." she began, confused. The confusion didn't last long, however. "Ooh, you are _so_ going to get it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, and I can't forget about _Zutara,_" he teased. Both Katara and Zuko's eyes widened.

"Sokka!" they exclaimed.

"What? The Ember Island Players seemed all for it! And there's _Harutara,_" he continued mocking. Katara was fuming.

"That's a _horrible_ couple name, first of all! And I _don't_ like Haru!"

"Sure, little sis, whatever you say," he replied. "How about Singing-and-dancing-nomad-tara...?"

Zuko stopped listening. He had grown so used their groups constant playful teasing that he was able to easily tune it out. Besides, he had a lot on his mind. The whole reason that he wanted to take Gansu and Sensu home was to be able to reconcile with Lee. But, now that there was no turning back, he was beginning to have second thoughts. Words and phrases flew through his brain, trying to formulate some sort of speech. But no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't come up with anything besides the words _I'm sorry. _He knew that sorry would not be enough.

Just being sorry was never enough.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope it wasn't _too_ out of character. I tried my best. It was extremely difficult to write. Anyhow, thanks to **Vi, Abbl2**_**, **_and two guest reviewers. It would be nice if you could leave a name with the review, so I can address you formally in my author's notes and thank you properly. I really appreciate the support!


	3. Chapter 3

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Zuko turned around to find someone approaching him. In the dim light of the moon, it was difficult for him to make out the face, but he recognized the voice.

"Yes," he sighed, pinching his nose, "You, too, Suki?"

"I had a bad dream," she replied, shrugging, "No big deal. You?" She came and sat down next to him by the still smoldering campfire. After flying all day, they had touched down in the western part of the Earth Kingdom and made camp.

"Just couldn't sleep," he replied, "Too much on my mind."

"If it's what happened back there that you're worried about, Zuko, you don't need to. There is no way that those people are still mad at you," Suki replied, nodding her head towards the soldiers' earth tent.

"Why do you say that?" Zuko asked, curious.

Suki smiled. "You don't give yourself enough credit. I don't think _anyone_ could still be mad at you after that. I've never seen anything like it. Believe me, I was here for a while, too. I heard all the talk about you. All of those prisoners hated the Fire Nation with a passion, and swore to hate anyone who led it. And yet they _bowed_ to you. Not just because they felt they had to, but because they genuinely respect you. As a person, as a leader, and as _yourself,"_ she told him.

"Even after everything? Even after everything they heard that I'd done?" Zuko asked, disbelief in his expression.

"Believe me, Zuko. If anyone would know, it would be me," she replied.

Zuko frowned and looked away. "Because I burnt down your village," he whispered into the darkness. Suki didn't reply, and the camp fire glowed a little brighter with his frustration and anger. "Suki, you want to know the sad thing? The sad thing is that, when you said that I burnt down your village, I honestly had no clue where you were from! I don't even remember... I caused so much destruction in my life that I don't even remember the names of the places I hurt!" he cried.

"You were a different person then," Suki shrugged, "If it weren't for the scar I wouldn't have recognized you when I saw you at the Boiling Rock."

"Sometimes I think the scar is the only thing that has been consistent in my life these past few years," Zuko replied. "Everything else is so different now."

"Different in a good way," she told him.

"Definitely. I hate thinking about the person I was, but lately I've had to face up to it a lot more than usual."

"It was a part of your life. You can't change that," she told him.

"No. I can't. But Suki?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was thinking... I feel terrible about what I did to your village. I would like it very much if I could apologize to the people personally," he told her.

Suki nodded, catching his drift. "I think that they would like that very much," she replied. "Can I ask you a question?"

Zuko nodded his answer.

"Well, I was just wondering why you wanted to take those two men back to their village so much. I get that you want to make it up to them, but I doubt they would have minded taking an airship back home," Suki replied.

Zuko ran his hand through his hair. "It is more for selfish reasons, really. When I left their village... Let's just say it wasn't exactly on a good note," he replied, shrugging.

"You didn't burn it down, did you?" she teased, chuckling.

He smiled. "No, but they found out who I was. They weren't happy," he explained.

"What did you do that made them find out who you were and hate you so much?" she asked, curiosity in her tone.

"I saved Gansu's kid," he told her simply.

Suki laughed. "I'm serious, Zuko, what happened?"

"No, I really did save his kid," he insisted.

Suki raised an eyebrow. "They hate you because you _saved a child?_"

"I had to use firebending to do it," he replied, as if that explained it all.

"So? You still saved a child! Shouldn't they have been grateful?"

"I was the prince of the Nation that was killing their men in battle. It didn't matter _what_ I did. They still would have hated me... That's why I'm so nervous to go back," he told her. "The kid I saved told me he hated me." Zuko ran his fingers over the inscription on the dagger in his hand. "I still remember his face when he found out who I was... A ruthless, cold-blooded killer."

"Zuko, please, quit feeling sorry for yourself!" she cried. "You're a lot of things. You're conflicted, moody, awkward, and temperamental, amongst other things, but you are _not_ a.. a... ruthless killer! You are nothing like your father, and anyone who knows you knows that."

Zuko smiled at her, grateful for her words. "Thank you. I needed this," he replied, standing up from his place by the fire. "I should try to get some sleep. Are you?" he asked before he entered his earth tent.

Suki shook her head. "No, I don't think I'll be able to sleep just yet. Maybe in a little while."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it? I just emptied all of my troubles onto you, the least I can do is return the favor," he offered.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Really, it's no big deal."

Zuko nodded. "Well, if you're going to be out here longer, you'll probably get cold. The fire is dying," he told her, placing more sticks onto the fire and shooting a small flame from his fingertips to speed up the process. "There," he said, rubbing his hands together in accomplishment. "Try to get some sleep eventually, Suki."

She found it hard to believe that the angry teenager that attacked and burnt down her village was the young man with which she had just had a serious and insightful conversation. When the eventually get to the village, Suki is sure that the people there will forgive him. Zuko hadn't even hurt them in any way. If _she_ could forgive him, then surely these villagers could, as well.

A/N: Not a very eventful chapter, sorry, but I felt it was necessary. This started out as just a story about Zuko and Lee/Lee's family, but I think it may expand into a little more than that. At any rate, it's definitely not going to be a two or three shot. I know a lot of you were expecting some Zuko/Lee in this chapter, and I apologize for not having that in there. It probably won't be in the next one, either, but I wanted Zuko to talk to Sensu before they arrive at the village.

Thank you to so much to **Abbl2**, **The Dark Door**, **ctin939**, and** Somariel** for the lovely reviews! They mean a lot:)


	4. Chapter 4

The saddle was crowded, and Sensu was angry that he didn't seize the chance to speak with Zuko privately when he had it. It was kind of them to escort the two former prisoners home, but also unnecessary. A trip home in an airship was not a bad option, and Zuko had a nation to rebuild.

Sensu was not stupid. The Firelord was hiding something.

The small vision appeared on the horizon just before evening the next day. Zuko was no longer nervous. He had done nothing to these people, personally. He had been nothing but helpful. They simply hated him because he was Fire Nation, but surely after all he's done in the past few months that could be overlooked! He taught the Avatar firebending and helped take down Almost-Firelord Azula. _That should count for something, _Zuko thought.

Back then, his mind had been at war. He was battling memories and flashbacks left and right, although part of that might have had to do with the lack of food and water. He remembered the feeling well— the feelings of confusion and inner-conflict. He had been lost, in more ways than one. But once he finally decided which side he was on, where he stood, he finally felt peace for the first time. The war within him had placed a weight on his heart and his mind, a weight that he had grown used to unconsciously. It was a weight of which he had not noticed the existence until it was suddenly lifted from him.

Appa touched down just outside of the village, near Gansu and Sensu's homestead. The two men dismounted the saddle, and Zuko followed suit.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Aang asked.

Zuko shook his head. "No. I need to do this alone. I won't be too long, I promise," he replied. The two men shot him inquisitive looks. "After you left, Gansu, there was a bit of an... altercation. I would like to redeem myself," Zuko explained his actions. The two men nodded and started in the direction of the house.

"I've missed this place," Sensu said softly to himself.

"Dad! Sensu!" All three men looked swiftly in the direction of the barn to their left, which yielded the young boy they all knew to be Lee. His yell held so much joy and surprise that Zuko couldn't help but smile.

The boy sprinted into his brother's arms, holding on for dear life. Tears fell down his face. "You're alive! You're both alive! Mom and I thought for sure..." he trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence.

"Lee! What's going—" Sela yelled out from the front door of their house, panic in her voice. She stopped short, however, when she caught sight of her beloved husband and son, both presumed gone from the world.

The pot she held clattered to the floor, and suddenly she was running.

Zuko looked away from the tearful reunion, feeling as though he was interloping on an extremely private family moment. He tried to force the jealousy from his mind— _his father would never cling to him that way—_ and focus on what truly mattered.

"Young man? Whoever you are, thank you so much. Thank you for bringing my family back to me, I don't know how I could ever repay you, but—" Sela began, but stopped abruptly when he turned to them and she caught sight of the atrocity that was the left side of his face. "You!" she exclaimed, shocked. Zuko greeted them with a bow and a Fire Nation salute.

"I—" Zuko never got to finish his sentence. Lee, who had previously paid Zuko no mind, gasped.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snarled, interrupting the young firebender.

"Hush, Lee," Sela commanded. Zuko was surprised. He hadn't expected _her _to be the one defending him.

"But he's Fire Nation!" Lee insisted. Sela shook her head. She didn't know much about the end of the war, but what she did know what that young, banished Prince Zuko joined forces with the Avatar, helped take down the future Firelord, and then was crowned Firelord himself. When she discovered this, she realized that she had severely misjudged the young outcast.

"The war is over. He is not our enemy," Sela insisted.

"He's on our side," Gansu told his youngest son.

"Lee... I am truly sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me so much. I understand why you are so hostile. But I am good now, I promise. I was lost before, confused, conflicted, and I didn't know what to do. Now I know where I stand, which side I am on, and I would be very happy if you could still forgive me after all of this." The speech that Zuko had spent long hours failing to write finally came to him.

Lee frowned as he looked up at the young man before him. His face had been one that appeared many times in the young boy's head since they last saw each other, and never was it in a good light. He felt betrayed— betrayed because Zuko, the young man that he had admired, was in fact Fire Nation and therefore bad. Both his father and brother were gone because of the Fire Nation, and he was quick to expel his anger at an entire nation onto the memory of Zuko.

But now his father and brother were home, and as far as he knew, it was _because _of Zuko. His parents and Sensu seemed to trust the firebender, and therefore Lee had a hard time remembering what made him so mad at Zuko in the first place. Zuko had gone out of his way and _saved_ him from Gow and returned his family to him.

Could he really be so bad?

"You never did anything wrong," Lee admitted, "You saved my life."

"I only kept my identity a secret because I was a fugitive. If I had told you who I was..." Zuko trailed off. Lee nodded.

"I lied," he admitted, "I never hated you. I hated the Fire Nation, because they tore my family apart."

"Lee, I am s—"

"Don't apologize," Lee cut him off.

"He's right," Sela began, striding towards him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "We should be apologizing to you."

"I don't ask for apologies, just forgiveness," Zuko replied.

"You already have forgiveness. But today isn't about your mistakes. You amended those when you switched sides. Today is about _our_ mistakes. We should have been more accepting of you, Zuko," she admitted.

Zuko smiled, "I'm touched," he replied, "Thank you."

"Will you stay for dinner?" Lee asked. Zuko shook his head.

"I really appreciate the offer, but you just got your family back and my friends are waiting for me to return just over that hill," he declined.

"They can come," Sensu insisted, "And besides, the sun's already beginning to set. You aren't going to get very far on Appa. Just stay the night here."

"Are you sure? There are a lot of us," Zuko reminded them.

"Of course we're sure. It's the least we could do," Sela told him.

Zuko nodded, "Thank you. We appreciate it. If you will excuse me, I am going to go let them know. I'll be back, Lee, I promise. There is someone I think you might like to meet."

When Zuko returned with Appa and the group, Lee's eyes widened in a childish exitement.

"Whoa! What is _that?_"

"That, Lee, is the Avatar's Sky Bison," Zuko told the boy. Aang hopped down off of Appa and raised his hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Aang!"

"Whoa! You're really the Avatar? That's so cool! I'm Lee!"

"It's nice to meet you, Lee. Now check out... this!"

Zuko smiled, happy for more than one reason. For one, Aang finally found someone that was amused by his marbles. And, most importantly...

He was forgiven.


End file.
